When the President Smiles
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Police suspect that we have a serial killer on our hands, but there have been two distinct sets of killings in the past week. Two independent serial killers, a feat never before witnessed in such close proximity.  AU, slight Ardentshipping


**Iruna: **This was originally inspired by a video I watched that was parody of Higurashi, but it turned in a different direction. First chapter's about Jounouchi, but the next one will center around Malik. OCs are just for Jounouchi's background (I didn't think Hirutani was tough enough, so I added a guy).

*This is AU, not related to the canon plot at all.*

**When the President ****Smiles****  
****しゃちょうの****笑****う頃に****  
Shachou no ****Wara****u no Koro ni**

**Prologue**

A shiny, golden rod with a pointed tip extended from the plaster wall of the hotel room. A dark skin blond screamed in painful agony. He didn't understand what was going on with his body. Whenever his older brother left him alone, he would doze off and wake up covered in blood, sometimes in completely different areas.

_Next time, I'll find him... He can't hide forever_.

**The Kill is Always the Best pt 1**

"Our top story," the news caster said to the camera, "Two more bodies were found killed. Police suspect that we have a serial killer on our hands, but there have been two distinct sets of killings in the past week. Police fear the worst: two independent serial killers, a feat never before witnessed in such close proximity. Naramoto Kimiko has more from Domino City."

"Yes, it's seems the fears of the police were correct, famous duelist, Insector Haga was murdered sometime between ten and twelve last night in his home. His parents say that he was studying for his Biology class just before the attack. Guest M.E. from Tokyo, Ohda Tai, says that he bled to death from almost a hundred knife wounds to his body and ripped out the eyes of his victims. All of the wounds are evenly executed with unheard of skill. He is also very likely the same man that had been killing other famous duelists including Keith Howard and Vivian Wong," the woman explained. "Gotou Atsushi has more details on our other potential serial killer."

"I do," Atsushi added. "Three of our other victims seem to trace to another man. Ohda Tai-sensei's autopsy says that this killer, unlike the previous one, chose to stab his victims with a pointed object, likely an ice pick-"

Yugi turned the TV off. His grandfather came out of the back of the shop to place three medium sized boxes on the counter, all filled with Duel Monsters cards. Yugi assisted his grandfather in putting the cards away and storing the rest of the boxes in the back of the store. He sighed before turning the TV back on, and settled for watching Sunday afternoon cartoons instead.

"I can't believe a small town like ours has _two _serial killers. It seems impossible. And to kill famous duelists? I wouldn't be surprised if Duel Monster cards were to suddenly stop selling," he muttered under his breath to the golden puzzle chained to his neck.

"Yugi, can you turn it back to the news? I want to know what happened," Yugi's grandfather, a short, gray haired, old man, called from behind the counter. Despite not wanting to watch the depressing news, Yugi complied; instead, he chose to leave to the back of the store to pack the extras. When he returned, his grandfather was sighing over the loss.

"Who died this time?" Yugi just had to ask.

"Insector Haga-kun fell victim to the first serial killer, and Steve Roberts, a tourist to the Egyptian museum, was killed by the second. I swear, when I was younger, there weren't serial killers in small towns like this; they were only in the city, like Tokyo."

Yugi nodded before noticing that his friends had entered the shop. After getting permission from his grandfather to leave, he joined his friends on a journey to the new Kaiba Corp Arcade. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu had all decided to go there because they wanted to see how Kaiba was doing after one of his employees had been killed by one of the two serial killers, the second one mentioned.

"Knowing Kaiba, this place'll be way over done and have lots of statues of dragons and shit," Jounouchi commented, his dislike for Kaiba leaking through his sarcastic voice. "What a person can do with money. I swear, all rich boys are spoiled douches, ya hear me?"

"I hate to do it," Honda added, "but Jounouchi's right, for once. Kaiba's a jerk; I bet he hasn't even noticed that two of his employees died by being stabbed to death by some strange sadist."

"Ya know," Jounouchi grunted, "I've been right before, asshole."

Anzu nodded and Yugi admitted, in his head, that Kaiba was a jerk and they knew they just wanted to see the park regardless of who owned it, even if it was their greatest rival. As they imagined, the front was decorated with an over-sized stone statue of the _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_. A huge, four story building filled with games from_ Duel Monsters_ to solitaire to DDR, Kaiba's arcade was even more incredible than they could've ever imagined.

"Oh great, the geek squad is here. What the hell do you want?" Kaiba's irritated voice broke the awkward and stunned silence. Tell me your not here about some ancient prophecy again."

"We just came to visit, sheesh, don't need to be such a bastard about it," Jounouchi grumbled.

"We heard your arcade just opened and we wanted to look around. Is that okay?" Anzu asked rather irritated at Kaiba for his rudeness.

"I guess so, but with you dorks I can never be too careful. Just don't screw anything up, alright?" He turned to sneer and Jounouchi. "Can you do that, mutt?"

"Shut up, ya snobby rich boy! I'll do what ever I feel like."

Kaiba left the group up to themselves and prayed that they wouldn't screw anything up. As the group decided on a game, a white haired boy with big chocolate came running towards them with a soft smile calling out to them.

"Yugi-kun, everyone, you guys are all here," he said in his quiet voice. "I guess I should've expected you to come to an arcade," he laughed a weak, forced laugh. The group instantly noticed the boy's odd behavior, but chose not to bring it up just yet.

"Bakura-kun," Yugi smiled. "It's been a while since last saw you. How have you been?"

"I've been okay," Ryou obviously lied. He fidgeted for a while before settling on staring at the floor. "My dad's been out of the country recently, so the house is quiet, I guess."

"You must be lonely," Jounouchi commented oblivious to the unsettling situation. "You should hang out with us more often. It'd be less lonely for you."

"I guess that's okay. Thank you, Jounouchi-kun."

"Eh?" a voice shouted loudly across the arcade. "What the hell're ya doing here, Ryuuzaki? Shouldn't ya be mourning that nerdy insect friends o' ya'rs?"

The group turned around the see a brown haired boy with purple bangs being shoved to the floor by four older boys. All four were taller, buffer, and stronger than the runty-looking duelist. Ryuuzaki tried to stand back up and regain his dignity only to be shoved down again.

"We weren't _that_ great a' friends," Ryuuzaki defended. "We just competed against each other sometimes, and we shared a mutual hatred for Yugi, but that's it. We weren't even that close."

Yugi and his friends ran over and shooed the bullies away. Ryuuzaki glares at them, not thankful for their help.

"I can take of my own problems. I don't need your help," he yelled.

"What was with those guys. Someone is murdered and they go around picking on people for it?" Anzu asks. She sounds insulted that there are people like that in this world.

"Not everyone in this world follows your ideals of friendship and love and all that bull," Ryuuzaki sneered just before he was slapped.

"Friendship is _not_ bull. It's what keeps us so strong," Anzu snapped. She turned in the direction of the bullies with a look on her face that hinted that she wanted to beat the snot out of the the brats. "Nothing is more powerful than friendship! Those bastards, I should go teach them an important lesson."

"Geez, Anzu, I knew you were big on friendship, but I didn't know you were insane," Honda commented backing away in fear of the teenage girl. "I'm sure there are lots of other people don't agree with you on the importance of friendship, but you can't just kick the crap out of them all. I'm sure they have reasons for doing what they did, even if we-if the whole world-thought it was wrong."

"I guess you're right," Anzu sighed. "But it's irritating that people would tease someone after thier friend died."

"What's wrong with you people?" Ryuuzaki yelled. "You make it sound like I was in love with Haga! I wasn't. We weren't even that close of friends. We just shared a hatred for Yugi, that's all."

"But, you guys always hung out together. Don't tell you didn't bond or anything."

"No! I didn't even like him. He was such a geek! Don't pity me because you think I'm as pathetic as you!" With that, Ryuuzaki ran away, out of the arcade and as far as his legs could take him.

"I wonder what's his problem," Jounouchi grunted.

"He lost his friend. Even if he wont admit it, he and Haga were friends... or the closest he'd ever get to real friends," Anzu answered.

"Yeah, I'll bet they'd sell each other out for a rare card. That's how they are, Anzu. They don't believe in the power of friendship," Honda added.

"What's up with you, Bakura-kun, you've been really quiet this whole time," Yugi asked the white haired boy who simply shrugged in response.

"I guess I haven't been feeling well. Maybe I should go home early and rest," he answered.

"I'll go with you," Jounouchi added. "I have to get home too. My dad'll be pissed if I'm not home before seven. His poker friends are coming over and he can't cook for them, so I have to."

"Great, we can walk together; your house is on the way, right?"

Jounouchi nodded flashing his charming smile and the two left. Anzu left shortly after, followed closely by Honda. Honda passed by Jounouchi's house planing on dropping in, have a few beers and hang around the park messing with the older men who were picking up hookers. He heard and loud crashing sound from his friends apartment and hurried up and banged on the door asking if everyone was okay.

Dark brown, bloodshot eyes appeared before him sporting a very unhappy expression. Dirty brown hair belonging to the elder Jounouchi hid sweat stains and blood.

"Jounouchi-san, um, is Jou-Katsuya okay? I heard a loud so-" Honda was cut off by the door slamming in his face, the man on the other side yelled at him to go away and more crashing sounds were heard.

* * *

"Hey, Jou," Honda called at school the next day only to find his friend's desk empty. "Yo, Yugi, where's Jounouchi?"

"I'm not sure. He was fine yesterday. I hope he's okay," Yugi replied staring at the empty desk, worry written all over his face.

"Grr, that Jounouchi," Otogi growled. "I'll teach him for making us worry."

Ryou gripped his forehead in pain. The name Jounouchi seemed to make his head hurt. Ryou thought it probably had to do with his missing memories of the past night.

_Jounouchi gripped his bleeding arm tightly as he stumbled into a deserted alleyway far from his home and his drunk, abusive father. He grunted as he slid to the cold cement floor with stains of puke and blood scattered around him from other drunks in the city._

"_Just what are you doing here?" a voice asked impatiently. "I thought yadonushi took you home, _mutt_."_

"_R-Ryou? Is that really you? You sound different," Jounouchi muttered looking up past his blonde bangs to see a much more demonic looking version of his friend. He reached up to brush the blood out from his eye. In doing so, the so-called Bakura noticed ten or more even, dark red scars on Jounouchi's left arm. Each one was deeper and darker than the last. All parallel and red; the one closest to his elbow was so fresh it was still bleeding. Bakura frowned and leaned forward to grab the blonde's arm staring pointedly at the scars._

"_Hand it over," he ordered. "I know you have a knife, mutt. Now give it to me."_

"_Why should I?" Jounouchi grunted. "You're obviously not Ryou. I don't know who you are, but I don't trust you."_

"_Hand it over before I tell all of your stupid friends you're cutting yourself. Based on how they were acting around you, I doubt they know."_

_Jounouchi stared at Bakura for a while trying to decide whether or not his threat should be taken seriously. Jounouchi nods and reaches behind him, hand a switch blade knife out to Bakura with the blade facing outwards._

"_I thought so." The white haired boy stares at the shiny blade, still stained with the blonde's blood. He licks the last of the blood off and continues to stare at it. "You know, I just _love_ knives. they're so shiny, sharp, and smooth."_

Ryou gripped his head again. These memories didn't belong to him. They just _couldn't_. It seemed impossible how he could forget so much about something that happened less than twelve hours earlier.

"Bakura-kun?" Yugi asked, the worry back in his eyes. "Are you still not feeling well?"

"Ah, I guess not. I just... I've been forgetting things a lot lately and... I don't know. I'm just confused. I can't remember anything after I left the arcade yesterday and... you know what, it's not that big of a deal. I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, sorry for making you worry. We should go look for Jounouchi-kun after school."

Yugi smiled and nodded. He, and all the other students took their seats when the teacher entered the classroom. Most of the class fell asleep listening to the teacher drone on about trig functions and triangles. Yugi stared out the window, worried about his friend while Honda slept and Anzu doodled pictures of flowers in her notebook. Yugi noticed that only Ryou was paying any attention, but he looked too ill to get anything from the lesson. School didn't matter to Yugi this minute, his friend was missing and no one knew where he was.

The group hurried to their friend's apartment. No one was more worried than Honda. The strange noises, Jounouchi's obviously drunk father, he knew that made a dangerous combination and couldn't help but think the worst. Yugi's frantic and nervous behavior didn't help his nerves either.

"Um, Jounouchi-san, is Katsuya there?" Yugi shyly asked the door as he knocked softly. Frustrated and impatient, Honda banged on the door yelling at the older Jounouchi.

"Where's Jounouchi?" he yelled, the banging getting louder and harder. Anzu tried to pulled Honda away from the door with no success. "What did you do to him?"

The door swung open revealing the messy, beer bottle filled apartment. A very hungover brown haired man with the same bloodshot eyes stood before them, and he was very, _very _irritated.

"What the fuck do you brats want? Katsuya ain't here. He didn't come back home last night, so leave me alone."

"That's a lie, old man. I saw him here last night!"

"That's right," Ryou added. "I watched him go into this apartment. I walked with him home."

"You kids are annoying. Go bother someone else. I told you, Katsuya ain't here. He left sometime last night and didn't come back."

Honda growled glaring at the man. He didn't believe a word the man said. Honda had had suspicions that the man was an alcoholic and possibly abusive; he never brought it up hoping Jounouchi would trust them enough to tell them, but he was wrong.

"What ever you've done to him, I'll find out!" Honda yelled. "I know something's been going on here! If I find out you've been hurting Jounouchi, I'll... I'll make sure you pay."

"Get out. Leave my house before I call the police. I told you Katsuya ain't here. So if there's nothing else you need, I'd like you to get the _fuck_ away from me."

The door slammed in their face and Honda turned away. He stormed off; the others followed behind at a distance. They were weary of Honda's attitude. The way he was walking, it reminded Yugi of the way Jounouchi walked when he was in Hirutani's gang.

"Honda-kun," Yugi called softly, "What did you mean when you asked Jounouchi-kun's father what he had done to him?"

Anzu nodded adding that she was also curious; however, Ryou seemed to have his own suspicions stemming from fragments of memories of the previous night. Yugi, Anzu, and Ryou stared at Honda as he tried to gather the right words to explain.

"Last night," he started. "I went by Jounouchi's house to hang out in the park like we did before we met you. I heard a lot of crashing sounds and cursing. I knocked on the door to ask what was going on, but Jounouchi's father told me to go away."

Ryou grips his head again. More memories are appearing before his eyes, but he doesn't remember doing the things he sees.

_Bakura stood on the other side of the street of Jounouchi's house. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and exhaled with a relaxed breath, as if he's done it a thousand times before. Violet eyes watched the lights flicker in the apartment where his friend lives. Even from his spot on the other side of the street, he could hear the crashes and the curses._

"_You're completely useless!" an older man's voice yells. Bakura flinched, his sensitive ears hurt from the man's loud, thundering voice. He heard Jounouchi apologizing._

"_Pathetic," Bakura muttered exhaling another long trail of smoke. "How low you've fallen."_

_After a few more minutes of yelling, Bakura decided to leave, but before he does, he knocked on the Jounouchi apartment and knocked the older Jounchi unconscious with his fist._

"_Stupid old man."_

Ryou tries to look relax, but he's panicking on the inside. Now that he thinks about it, his breath has smelled pretty bad lately; he's been eating so many breath mints he goes through a pack every two days. He just can't figure out why he can't remember smoking.

"Bakura-kun, are you okay?" Yugi asks the white haired boy. "You look sick."

"Ah, I'm fine really. We have to find Jou-" He stops mid-sentence. Visions of blood splatter appear everywhere. He can see Jounouchi's face, relaxed and limp lying against a familiar alley wall. His arms hold deep dark bloody scars. It's a horrifying sight and Ryou runs of to throw up away from the others.

"Bakura, come on, we should get you home. We'll look for Jounouchi while you rest," Anzu insists reaching to help Ryou up.

"I-I think I know where Jounouchi-kun is, but I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

"Master Malik," a tall cloaked man says running a brush through a shorter man's soft bleach blonde hair. "Where were you last night? Miss Ishizu was worried about you."

"I..." The blond starts. "It doesn't matter. I'm all grown up, sister doesn't need to baby me anymore."

"We were just worried about you."

"Don't be, Rishid. I can take care of myself."

The taller tattooed man nodded and left the room so the blond could think quietly. He stared at the mirror across the room. Malik looks away from his reflection as his sister, a beautiful dark haired Egyptian woman, entered the room.

"Malik?" she calls in a sweet voice.

"Just to myself. I'm sorry I was late to you speech."

"Late? You missed it all together! Don't you remember? I yelled at you for a half an hour about it. I swear, you never learn."

"Sorry."

"Well, just don't miss the next one."

Malik watched his sister thinking about how little she knew. She had no idea that he was slowly losing control of his body. The last time he felt this out of control was the last time he saw his... his...

His father.

* * *

A shrill scream rang through the small city as Anzu ran screaming with her friends follow close behind her out of an alley way. Taking in the fresh air after witnessing something as horrifying as what they saw.

Just as Ryou had seen in his vision, Jounouchi body rested against the alleyway wall, blood spilling from a myriad of dark cuts. His dull amber eyes stared lifelessly at the ground next to him. Messy blond hair was matted with more blood and his face was covered in bruises. Fumbling with his phone, Honda violently hit 1-1-0 to get to the police.

"Yes, my friends and I, we found our friend. He's dead, murdered."

* * *

Ohda Tai stood before the four teenagers: Anzu, Yugi, Honda, and Ryou to read his final autopsy report. They had all agreed, they wanted to know.

"Your friend, Jounouchi Katsuya, died from hemorrhaging, blood loss. He had a total of forty-eight cuts, at least ten of them we believe to be self inflicted and were done several weeks before the murder. He had a series of bruises and other injuries that occurred prior to his murder, likely, the other injuries were done by another person; someone bigger, an adult."

"Like his father..." Honda muttered.

Yugi had stopped listening after Ohda-sensei had mention the possible self inflicted injuries. It just didn't seem possible for Jounouchi to do something like that and not tell them. Though, he thought, Jounouchi was the type of guy that wouldn't want to burden his friends with his problems. Jounouchi would suffer in silence, no matter how much pain he was in. He wouldn't want them to worry about him. But for Jounouchi to find more comfort in hurting himself rather than having his friends help him; Yugi would've gladly let Jounouchi live with him, his grandfather already thought of Jounouchi as a second grandson. Yugi wouldn't have even asked any questions, just as long as his friend was safe. Yugi didn't want to mention it, but he always thought of Jounouchi as his closest friend, even closer than Anzu.

Anzu had a different reaction; she was angry. She was pissed that Jounouchi would keep something so big from them. They were friends, she thought. Friends didn't keep secrets like that from each other. She felt that if she was in a similar situation, she would tell her friends. She stopped; the guilt settled in. She was wrong; she wouldn't tell them either.

Honda was frustrated. He felt that it was his fault Jounouchi died. He was there just before the murder. He had been the last one in their group to see him alive, or so he thought. If only he had tried a little harder to get Jounouchi out of the house; if only he had been there for his friend all of those other times Jounouchi felt terrible. He was Jounouchi's closest friend from the beginning, _why_ didn't he see his troubled friend before?

Ryou, he was confused. He saw visions of the scars on Jounouchi's arms, he knew they were there; he had even seen the bruises on the blonde's face. He had even stopped by the house to hear Jounouchi's father beating him. He, _he_ alone, had seen Jounouchi just before he died. He didn't remember just what happened, but he knew he was there. It was him, even though his memories of the night were like watching someone else, it was definitely him.

"From his major wounds, we can tell that he didn't put up a fight. Since there was no head trauma, it's possible that Jounouchi knew the killer and was on the ground before he realized what was happening," the coroner continued. "The most major wound was the cut under his eye, as if the killer was planning on cutting it out, but never got to it. The lack of blood where the wound is indicates that it was done post- mortem, after the body had bled out."

* * *

"Jounouchi's dead," a voice called to a shadowy figure in the background. "What'd ya want to do, boss?"

"Nothing yet, Katou-kun," the shadow replied. "We'll have our chance to make a move, but first we have to find out who killed him. Shiraishi will take care of that."

"Masuyo-san wants another forty grams," another voice called. "I'm getting the order ready, but she sounds pissed for the _last_ time."

"Just get her her shit and leave her alone. Whatever she wants she'll get if she pays the right price, no more of that forgery crap. We have bigger problems."

"Jou's dead," the first voice explained.

"Jou? Jounouchi Katsuya? Fuck man, I thought he was practically immortal. Hirutani ain't gonna like that."

"No, but the battle ain't done yet. We gotta get revenge fer Jou."

A three men cocked their handguns and left the room.

* * *

"Hirutani," Honda called from the outside of an abandoned warehouse just outside Domino City. "What do you know about Jounouchi's father?"

"Jounouchi?" Hirutani pondered. "Haven't heard that name since he ditched us for the puny runt."

"Little redundant there, eh Hirutani?" Honda laughed. "Look, you're the only person who knew Jounouchi in middle school. What was his father like? Why'd he join your gang?"

"You'd have to ask Takahashi. He knows why Jounouchi joined. I was just the leader of the_ Green Hoods _in Domino City. Takahashi was the one who recruited Jounouchi to the gang. Why suddenly so interested? Can't little Jou answer your questions instead of me?"

"Jou was murdered."

"So, Katou was right, for once."

"Hey, I just want to know if Jounouchi's father abused him!"

Hirutani laughed, the rest of his gang appeared around Honda from the shadows. All carried theatening weapons and angry faces.

"Jou's father was no worse nor any better than any of our parents. He was a gambler and a drunk. If he ever hit Jou, we surely didn't hear about it."

"He had to have told you _something_. Jounouchi must've come back with bruises or something."

"I have more important things to worry about than Jounouchi. Shiraishi is taking care of his murder, talk to him. Mai won't like it if you dig to deep into Jounouchi, only she knows his past."

"Mai?"

"Kujaku Mai. She's a prostitute that visits Jou on a regular basis."

"Mai's a prostitute? I thought she worked as a professional duelist?"

"Not since she lost in that Battle City crap. She's been working the streets since. Not much else she could do. She ain't got any education, just dueling. Anyway, she's been Jou's little _couch buddy_; ya know? They sit around just talking 'bout themselves. That sort of shit."

"Thanks, I guess I'll go now."

* * *

"Mai?" Anzu stared at Honda with an incredulous look. "Why would she know anything about Jounouchi?"

"I heard that she and Jounouchi hung out a lot."

"From who?"

"Hirutani?" Yugi gussed. "The guy Jounouchi-kun used to be in a gang with?"

"Yeah, I figure, Jounouchi's been with them before we knew him. I had some questions I thought he may have been able to answer."

"Did he?"

"Not really. He really just told me to talk to Mai."

"Well, do you have any idea where she is?"

"Yeah, she'll be at the park after eleven. I saw her a couple of days ago. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure it was her, but after what Hirutani said, I know it has to be her."

At around eleven that night, the group snuck out of their houses at met up at the park where Honda and Mai were already waiting for them. Honda was dress in a dark T-shirt and blue jeans; next to him, Mai was wearing his black sports coat and a strapless corset style shirt and mini skirt, similar to what she alwaya wears.

"Mai!" Anzu call out happily. "It's been so long! What have you been up to?"

"You didn't tell them?" Mai turned to Honda curiously.

"I thought it was best not to tell them, but I guess we have to."

"I don't really mind. I do what needs to be done to make money. I'm not ashamed of how it's done."

"What's that mean?" Yugi asked.

"I'm working the streets now. You get it kids? I'm a prostitute."

"Why?" Anzu asked, shocked and little bit of disappointment in her friend.

"Don't act like that. After I lost the Battle City Tournament I wasn't confident enough to enter any more tournaments. None of them were quite as satisfying. I almost went back to Vegas to work as a dealer, but the scene's changed a lot since I was there. This job is good. I make good money and I enjoy it sometimes. I don't always have sex. Sometimes I get old men who just want someone to listen to them. Or I get guys like Jounouchi who are just too innocent for it."

"Did Jounouchi ever talk about his father to you?" Honda asked instantly.

"This is about his death, right? Such a shame. I almost didn't come to work today. I heard from Shiraishi. He asked the same thing. He's also looking for Jou's killer, but I think he has a different reason.

"Jou never talked about his father. He talked about you guys to me mostly, never his family. Sometimes he would talk about Hirutani and the gang. I didn't know he was in a gang. He didn't talk about it before. He'd invite me in and we'd just talk for hours. Since we were friends I let him off easily, but he'd always insist on paying in full. I wondered where he got the money, but he just told me he got it from a man named Takahashi. Said Takahashi knows more about him than his closest friends. He always worried Takahashi would bump him off for disloyalty, but from what I've heard, he's a pretty straight guy; friendly, easy going, someone that anyone could trust.

"Katou had told me Jou's father was a bit of a problem, but Jou never talked about it. He always avoided the subject in any way. It was fun at first. I thought I was getting a sneak preview of Jou's real life, but it was more depressing, more violent than I could've ever imagined, and that's without knowing what happened with his family.

"I always pegged Jou as an overconfident idiot, but I found that he is the most self deprecating person I'd ever met. He almost constantly has a feeling of inadequacy and worthlessness. He has low self esteem combined with the fact that he's never succeeded at anything. He constantly feels inferior to his friends, family, and even the other gang members. Jou... he hates his mother, blames her for things and them feels tremendous guilt for it. I was surprised by the amount of knowledge he seemed to have. He was very... understanding of the world, knowing that it wasn't as fun as he _had_ to pretend it was with his friends. I enjoyed our time together, and I think he did too. It gave him a chance to open up about things he couldn't explain to you because you wouldn't understand the desperation he went through. He told me at our last meeting..." She wipped the tears from her eyes that had started almost instantly after she started talking. "'Mai, please don't tell Yugi or Anzu about this. I do what I have to do to survive. They wouldn't understand how much it hurts to keep this from them, but I can't burden them with my stupid problems.'"

Yugi had fallen to his knees in tears. He just couldn't believe how much Jounouchi had kept from them. So much about who he called his best friend that he didn't know. So much Jounouchi felt they couldn't understand. _Why?_ Yugi asked himself. It didn't make sense, and by the others's tears, they didn't understand either.

But he wasn't right. Honda knew. Jounouchi had always kept secrets. He knew Jounouchi had a self loathing that Honda thought he had gotten over. He was wrong. He thought Shizuka had healed his friend, but not even she could heal Jounouchi's broken self.

* * *

Yugi looked over his shoulder at the empty desk that belonged to his friend. His eye widened when he saw Ryou walk shyly into the classroom. Even though his eyes were facing the ground, you could still see the bruises and cuts on the boy's face.

"Bakura-kun," he called, his voice filled with worry. "What happened to you?"

Upon hearing Yugi's worried voice, Anzu and Honda turn and notice Ryou too, worry covering both of their faces.

"Uh," Ryou mutters to himself for a while before deciding that there's no way that he can pretend it's nothing without them constantly asking. "I'll tell you at lunch."

They return to the seats when the teacher entered the room. All were satisfied with the little resistance, Ryou tried to cover the bruises and cuts and tried to think of something to tell his 'friends' so they wouldn't worry too much about him. After all, they had Jounouchi's murderer to worry about.

Lunch came sooner than Ryou wanted, but he joined the gang none the less. It was different from his normal routine of avoiding them because of his memory loss, but it felt... good to be surrounded by people who cared about him.

"So spill," Anzu started. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I..." Ryou paused. He had yet to come up with a good enough lie, so he decided that they deserved to know the truth. "Yesterday, after we left Mai-san, I met this guy, called Shiraishi. He told me that I had been to Jounouchi's house the day of his murder. I told him he had to have mistaken me for someone else, but he said I was the only white haired boy in all of Domino."

"_Hey kid," a voice called from above. Ryou looked up at balcony across from his apartment. Short, thin awkward looking boy sitting against railing. "What were you doing at Jou's house yesterday?"_

_"I wasn't at Jou's house," he answered softly. "I mean, I walked home with him, but I never got close to his house."_

_"Bullshit. Saitou saw a white haired teen go into Jou's house and when you came out, Jou's father was unconscious and had an enormous bruise on his stomach. Just how many white haired teens are there in this city? Not many. I heard you're a friend of Jou's from school. It's got to be you."_

"_But, I don't remember going into his house. I just stopped on the other side of the street. He told me that I didn't need to go any farther, so I didn't."_

"He didn't believe me so he started to hit me until I lied and told him I went there to check up on Jounouchi and left after deciding that everything was all right."

"Shiraishi?" Honda repeated. "Mai and Hirutani kept mentioning that name."

"Maybe we should go look for that guy," Yugi added. "But we don't even know where to start."

"I do." Honda stared at the ground. "Based on what Bakura said, I'm sure this guy will want to ask us about Jounouchi's life from our side."

"Hiroto-kun's right," they group turned to see the same boy that had visited Ryou the night before. "Hello, midgets."

""You must be-" Honda was cut off by the bell. "Yugi, you, Anzu, and Bakura should get to class. I'll take care of everything here."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked staring cautiously at the stranger.

"Yeah, I don't mind being late, beside our fifth period teacher hates me anyway."

As soon as Yugi, Azu, and Ryou left, Shiraishi started laughing. He was laughing so hard, he fell over clutching his stomach. Honda was not a mused by his performance.

"I'm guessing you have questions about Jou's father. They don't know do they? So much for being such good friends. Can't even tell each other secrets."

"It's just too much for them. But just what do you know of Jounouchi's father?"

"I'll tell you that if you tell me just who the hell Bakura Ryou is to Jou."

"Fine."

"Jou came to the Domino City Green Hoods three years ago when his shit-faced father went deep, _deep_ into debt. Jou offered his _service_ to pay of his father's debt. He had been with Hirutani for two years prior and was the youngest in the gang. Hirutani always bragged that Jou was so strong and able, Takahashi let him right in as... an errand boy. He'd go with Saitou and Katou to deliver drugs and that sort of shit. He carried a gun, but never used it. _Never_. Takahashi invited him to be a partner. More money, but more work. He'd have to ditch school and move to Tokyo with Takahashi and the rest of us, but he declined. He told Takahashi: 'I just made a group of normal friends and am having fun at high school, no way am I leaving them now. I just got the money to help my sister with the help of a good-no, great-friend and I owe him my life; just like how I owe you for sparing my deadbeat father.'

"He was gone so often, suddenly most of us thought he left. Then his sister was getting stalked by Kurita Naotatsu and he came whining to us to help him. When his dad wasn't getting gambling money from Takahashi, he got it from Kurita. When he couldn't pay Kurita, his family was targeted. Jou was too strong and had influence in our gang and his mother wasn't important enough to the old bastard, so they targeted his daughter. Tsuchiya and Uemura said we should make Jou deal with it himself because he was becoming too useless, but Takahashi made him a deal. We had a trade with a woman named Masuyo, but we were selling her fakes for the damn fake money she gave us last time. He had to be the one to deliver it. It was a risky deal that only he and Saitou went on, but since they succeeded, Takahashi had Miyakawa 'take care of' Kurita.

"As for Jou's father at home. Only I know that his father beat him whenever he got drunk, which was all the time. Jou pretended that he got into street fights and most of the gang believed him, but I'm an informant because I question the truth. I saw his father hit him. He told me not to tell anyone because he didn't want to lose respect, but he couldn't hit his father. I told him he was stupid, but I was along with it. He's not the first to have it like that."

The man seemed dazed suddenly, he looked to the sky staring, "Katou-kun..."

"Jounouchi was hurt by his father..." Honda muttered, his eyes turning to the ground. "I should've known. I should've seen it. It was right there in front of me! I should've seen it. I heard those noises from his house! His always drunk father! I knew it. I should've done something, anything!"

"Don't be mad. Jou did his best to hide it from everyone."

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything about Bakura and Jounouchi. As far as I know their just friends. Jounouchi... He walked home with Bakura that night. Bakura might not have remembered going in. That happens a lot. Bakura forgets things. He has a lot of blackouts."

"He also carries a switchblade, but I guess I can see why. Such a pure and innocent face." Shiraishi hummed for a bit. "Listen, Hiroto-kun. Jou talked about you as if you knew him best, so I'm telling you all of this for that reason, but... there's something else. Take care of Shizuka-chan. Don't you dare let her find out how low Jou's fallen to protect his family. Joining gangs, endangering his life, groveling at the feet of his boss like a dog. Just make sure she only knows of _your _Jounouchi, the one who saved her vision with bravery and luck. Not ours."

"Of course."

* * *

"Nii-sama," Mokuba called from outside the office. "Ooishi-tantei is here from Hinamizawa. He wants to talk to you about the murders of Fujiwara-san and Manjoume-san."

"Let him in," Kaiba replied without looking up from his screen.

"Kaiba Seto-sama," Ooishi called in a jolly voice. "It sure has been a while. The last time I came was-"

"Get to business. I don't have time to talk."

"You never change, Kaiba-san." Ooishi sat down in a chair across from Kaiba. "I looked into the murders. The most recent one done by the killer you wanted me to look into was a brat named Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Jounouchi?" Kaiba stopped his work to look at Ooishi. "Is that true?"

"Yup, but since he was caught up in gang activity recently, police aren't looking into it too deeply."

"Really now? Jounouchi? In a gang? That stupid mutt's never learns. I thought he quit gangs after he met Yugi."

"You know this guy?"

"Not really."

"Apparently, the police suspect that he was suicidal. Friends say he wasn't, but you never know. Lots of burn marks and cuts along the arms. He was beat up pretty badly before he was killed, too, so it really looks just like a gang attack. Too bad.

"Anyway, I tracked down the place your guys were just before they were killed. An alleyway just along the docks with all the warehouses. Knife wounds just like Jounouchi. Lots of them. The guy who did this just likes watching his victims bleed to death. No other reason for it."

Kaiba sighed, turning towards the window. He chuckled a bit. "Listen, buddy," he told the window, obviously addressing the killer. "I don't put up with things that irritate me."

Ooishi stood up to leave, "Everytime the president of Kaiba Corp smiles, a puppy dies."

_He's just like his father_.

* * *

Shizuka exits the train station and Honda, Yugi, Anzu, and Otogi are all standing around, dressed in black, waiting for her. She fakes a smile just for them, but they know she's sad.

"I-it's so good to see you all again," she manages to choke out. Honda is so ashamed of all the secrets he has to keep, he doesn't even look at her, choosing the floor of her tear ridden face. Otogi smiles and puts a warm arm around her waist expecting Honda to yell at him, but Honda still isn't looking.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Anzu cries running to hug Shizuka. The two girls just stand there, hugging and crying till there's no more tears left in either of them.

Honda manages to put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to console the smaller boy, but it doesn't stop the tears. Honda has run out. He can't cry from his friend, not with all he knows now.

The five of them sit in a park, gathered together in a circle they silently console each other. Honda breaks the silence with a story about Jounouchi when they first met. the silent circle becomes one of story telling. Otogi is amazed at how little he knew about Jounouchi. Honda keeps quiet a lot, trying not to spill any secrets, but he doesn't know how much longer he will last.

They hear footsteps getting closer and see a tall, thin long haired boy walk up to them.

"Aiya-kun!" Shizuka greets as if she's known the guy her whole life. "Everyone, this is Miyakawa Aiya, a few years ago he came to visit me in the hospital for three weeks straight. My brother told him to come."

"Miyakawa?" Honda's eyes widened. Miyakawa was the person who 'took care of' the guy stalking Shizuka. "Nice to meet you."

"Honda Hiroto-kun," Miyakawa smiled a suspicious looking smile. He grabbed Honda and pulled him away from the group. "Katsuya-chan told me all about you. Shiraishi said you were the one asking all the questions. Did you get your answers?"

"I didn't get a name if that's what you're asking."

"I did!" Miyakawa sang. "After running Kaiba-kun over on the way here, just like Katsuya-chan would want, I found the name Bakura Ryou lodged in the memory of another Jounouchi. I didn't know Katsuya-chan was so popular. Honda-kun and Ryou-chan both visited him the night he died? I had no idea! By the way, did you find his stash? I left my cigarettes at his house three nights ago, and unless his father stole them."

"Jounouchi smokes?"

"The cigarette burns on his arms should've proved that."

"What does Shizuka know?"

"Nothing. I'm not stupid. Shizuka-chan is a delicate flower, can't taint her with our hands."

"Hey," Otogi called. "Are you guys making out or do you want to help Shizuka?"

The two join the group, but remained very quiet as Shizuka shared stories of her brother to her friends. She told them the story of the divorce hoping it would settle her nerves.

_Shizuka hid under the dinning room table while her mother screamed obscenities at her father. Her brother was in his room, deaf to the arguing. She covered her ears with her hands, but her mother's shrill voice and father's thundering one were too loud to block out._

"_I hate you! I hate you! I can't stand you!" her mother screamed over and over again._

"_Fuck you! I don't give a shit. You only care about your-fucking-self anyway!" her father retorted._

_She opened her eyes when warm arms wrapped around her. "It's okay Shizuka, they always fight."_

_She didn't know that. She was alway somewhere, dance, school, with friends. Katsuya was always at home. Her mother had always called him worthless, but she thought different. He didn't get to leave the house though._

"_You and that worthless piece of garbage you call a son can get the hell away from me! Go on, get out of my house!" her mother's screams pierced her soft heart. Hos could her mother say such a thing about Katsuya?_

"_Fuck you, bitch! All you do is fucking complain. This is MY fucking house, you hear that, cunt. I own it! I fucking paid for it!"_

"_Like you can afford it! You keep losing money betting on horse races and shit! You'll make this family bankrupt, like hell I'm raising our daughter like that!"_

"_What about our son? Does he not fucking exist anymore?"_

"_Screw him! He's as worthless as you! You and him! you're both putting this family in danger with your crap. He's going to join a gang and kill people while you sleep in the dirt shitting all over yourself!"_

"_It's okay, Shizuka," Katsuya whispered, his own voice shaking. "They don't mean it."_

_She could feel a single teardrop fall on her shoulder._

_

* * *

_

Shiraishi thought beck to his first real conversation with Jounouchi. It was just after he had found out that Jounouchi's father was physically abusing him. Shiraishi had never cared about another human being. Katou had taught him to let go of emotions, they made them weak and held back their true potential. He should learn not to listen to Katou, but Katou and Jounouchi were just too much alike to ignore. Loudmouths with little true talent, they both sought solitude in fighting, pushing away anyone that dared help them to their feet.

_Jou's smarter than Katou I suppose_, Shiraishi thought. He remembered asking Jounouchi what the first time was like, just like how he had asked Katou five years before.

_Katsuya set the final box down in his new room in the small apartment he shared with his father. Now that he thought about it. Where was his father?_

"_Katsuya," a slurred voiced called from down the narrow hallway. Katsuya peeked his head out of his room only to be grabbed and pulled out his room by the collar of his shirt. He was violently trown down onto the floor, his father, in a familar drunk state, hovering above him._

"_It's all you're fault!" his father yelled. "If you weren't so fucking useless, she wouldn't have left me!"_

_The elder's fist slammed into his face in a punch. Over and over again he endured the painful punches only made worse by his fact that it was his father hitting him. He told himself it was his fault. He shouldn't have been born. He _was _useless. The pain was nulled as he thought about how much he hated himself._

"Now," Shiraishi stood in front of the same apartment. "Time to take care of some unfinished business. With no one to pay for you, Jounouchi-_san_, you and your debt, will end here."

* * *

Shizuka refrained from asking any questions, but the curiousity ate at her. "How did he die?" She turned with red tear stained eyes at Honda. He saw hoe in her eyes, for her brother to have passed peacefully.

"He... was murdered," His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"He was in a gang, right? Just like mother said."

Honda bit his lip thinking hard about a good response. "He left. Once he became friends with Yugi and the rest of us, he left the gang. He wasn't that invested in it, just hung out with then, that kind of stuff. No violence."

She gave a soft sigh of relief. Her mother may have been right, but Jounouchi was stronger and smarter than that. With the help of his friends he was able to surpass that part of his life. "His murder, was it gang related though?"

"No."

Honda bit his lip till it bled. _No more. Stop talking, _he told himself.

"Shizuka," her mother called, a vicious look on her face. "Get away from him. He's just a dirty as Katsuya. We're leaving. You had your goodbyes, now we're finally leaving for England."

"I want to stay here though!" she replied in a teary voice. "Can't I stay with dad?"

"That man is not your father! He just can't be!" the mother grabbed Shizuka's arm and dragged her along. "That _disgusting_ excuse for a human being was killed. We no longer have any reason to be here."

* * *

Malik wipes the blood of his last victim with his tongue, savoring the sweet, irony taste. He laughed as he stabbed the body below him one more time as the glowing gold eye on his forehead shone brighter than ever. Insane, lifeless eyes gazed in wonder at all the blood that poured from the human. The golden rod in his hand shone just as bright as his third eye.

Spiky blond hair, matted with blood, his black tank-top and tan khaki pants are splattered with blood. He wasn't the same person. _No_, he was different, stronger, more powerful. He was everything his otherself wasn't. He was what his other self truly wanted to be, powerful.

The museum workers were getting too boring for his skills, and his 'host' was starting to become paranoid that he'd be next. He was waiting for something more exciting.

As he sat next to the bleeding body, he thought of who his next victim will be. It will be even more satisfying than his first kill.

* * *

Ryou stared at his reflection. He hadn't noticed it before, or maybe it just recently changed, but his reflection didn't look much like him. Narrower eyes and spikier hair stared back at him. A permanent scowl stayed on his reflection's face despite Ryou's attempts at a smile.

"Who are you?" he finally asked. He stopped and laughed at himself for thinking that his reflection would reply.

"I'm... I guess you could call me your darker half," the reflection replied.

"Eh?" Ryou jumped back. "You... You can talk?"

"Of course, mortal."

"W-what are you?"

"That is... a secret. For now at least. Now, yadonushi, sleep. I need to take care of something."

Ryou instantly lost consciousness as his darker half took over. Bakura looked in the mirror one last time, adjusting his hair so it differed from his host's. He hurried off into the darkness of the summer night, his destination was predetermined by fate and he knew he was meeting a dangerous person in front of the museum. It didn't matter, he was ready for anything.

The spiky haired blond was already sitting on the steps of the museum waiting for him. His eyes filled with evil and violent intentions stared the white haired teen down.

"You're late," the blond growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura grumbled. "Don't get your spikes clumped together. I got here as soon as I could. My host's stupid friends were making a goddamn memorial for their stupid friend."

"The one you killed?"'

"Whatever."

"Mercy-killings aren't your style. How lame, just as I was looking to you as an equal. You don't even compare."

"Mercy-killing? Is that what you call it?"

"The story's out, brat. The fucker you killed was a suicidal idiot with an abusive father."

"What did you want with me."

"Nothing anymore. I can't believe it. The great Bakura-sama's become soft. Your almost as bad as my other side."

"Fuck off. I killed Jounouchi because he was pathetic. It wasn't out of mercy."

"Pity? That's still pathetic, but I suppose you could do worse. I was going to kill you here, but I guess that would make me just as pathetic. I'll let you go this time, but I'll tell you this: I'm going to destroy this town and all the people in it."

"I'd like to see you try and beat me to it."

* * *

Honda stood at the top of the Kaiba Corp building. It was the tallest building in all of Domino. He easily snuck in. He stared at the scene below. People rushing around, always going somewhere with no idea how short life is. He held in so much. Jounouchi's life was too depressing for him. If he didn't jump now, who knows what kind of horrible secrets would come out. His friend's didn't need to know. There was so much about them that they didn't know. It was just too much. He couldn't let his best friend's secrets out. Not to anyone. He had to whatever was neccessary to protect the darkness in the Jounouchi family.

It seemed funny, almost. Everyone Jounouchi knew, their lives were doomed once they learned the secrets. He had to die with them. Shiraishi wouldn't pass it on, he knew that. He wasn't sure why he trusted the stranger, but he did.

"Shizuka, I love you and I must protect you and your brother."

Closing his eyes, he jumped.

* * *

"Ooishi-san, did you find anything new?" Kaiba asked the private detective that he hired to find the killer of four of his employees.

"Does the name Shiraishi Fumisato mean anything to you?" Kaiba shook his head and Ooishi continued. "He's been digging into Jounouchi-kun's murder. I'm trying to get a meeting with him because I'm almost positive that he knows something."

"I don't care about that! I just want to know if you found the killer. Anything else is a waste of my time!"

"Shiraishi is an informant for the Green Hoods, a gang that started in Tokyo. It came to Domino run by a 'sub' leader, Hirutani. Jounouchi-kun was in that gang. I really think that this Shiraishi knows who killed Jounouchi-kun. And even though the police don't agree, I think he was killed by the same guy that killed your employees."

"Why's that?"

"Jounouchi-kun hasn't done _anything_ gang related in over two years. Unless someone is getting late revenge, I don't think a gang would do this. Plus the wounds are a much closer match to the serial than to gang related violence.

"I still think we should find this gang guy, Shiraishi. I hear his boss is pretty powerful. They sound pretty knowledgeable."

"Do whatever gets you that name!"

* * *

Anzu fainted. Yugi broke down crying. Bakura didn't even know how to respond. Otogi was baffled. The four friends had been called to the principal's office to hear the most depressing news yet. Just when they thought the sadness was over.

"S-s-suicide?" Otogi stuttered. "H-how is that even p-possible? He was never depressed. Is it because of Jounouchi's murder?"

The teacher nodded. "I'll call your parents and advise that you stay home from school. The counselor is always here for you to talk to."

"Did he leave a note?" Bakura asked thinking carefully. Just like last time, he has no memories around the time of Honda's death. Was he involved this time, too?

"Yes."

_Dear friends: Yugi, Anzu, Bakura, and maybe Otogi,_

_If you're reading this, then I went through with the suicide. This decision was recent. I chose to off myself because of all of the horrible secrets I've come to find. I couldn't keep them much longer. I thought of telling all of you, but I couldn't do it. These secrets. I hope that I have died with them. I desperately want to spare you all from the horror. Please, don't look into this._

_Yugi, Anzu, your friendship has meant more to me than anything I've ever felt. I thank you for the greatest years of my life._

_Bakura. I know your secret._

_Otogi, take care of Shizuka. Don't let her evil mother brainwash her anymore. Protect her from everything evil in this world. I love her, but I just can't be with her, so you have to take my place._

_I wanted to continue with you all, but this is it. I can't let my tongue slip. This is our last goodbye. Thank you, it's been wonderful._

_

* * *

_

Ooishi stood at the entrance of Domino High waiting for the friends of Jounouchi to exit the school, but they never came. He pulled a student aside and asked him where Yugi was and the boy told him that they were staying home because another one of their friends died. The boy said they might be at the Kame Game Shop.

So Ooishi walked over to the game shop. He stood just outside the back door, having it opened a crack to hear the conversation inside.

"I can't believe it," a girl's worried voice echoed in his ear. "Honda... he really killed himself."

"I wonder what secret he found that was so terrible," a boy's voice replied. When Ooishi peaked in, the boy talking was tall with dark black hair pulled into a pony tail. He was talking to a brown haired girl and shorter boy with spiky dark hair with blond bangs. "I know he said not to look into it, but we have to find out. Just what kind of secret could lead someone like Honda to kill himself?"

"But," the spiky boy spoke, his voice higher pitch than the other. "Honda said that it had to be a secret."

"Then why would he even mention it?" the girl yelled. "If there was a secret, then of course we were going to look into it, right Otogi?"

"Yeah," the taller boy, Otogi, answered.

"But what if he thought we'd look into it anyway because he knew we would assume foul play if he died?" the smaller boy offered.

"Yugi," the girl murmured. "I know Honda had the best intentions, but we just have to know."

"I guess so..."

"I bet it has to do with that Shiraishi guy he talked to. Ever since then, Honda's been different. I think he wanted to know if Jounouchi's father was abusing him. He's been asking everyone about Jounouchi's father."

"But where do we find Shiraishi? He probably left after talking to Honda. And Jounouchi's father won't tell us if he was hurting his son."

"Wasn't Jounouchi is a gang? Do you know where he used to hang out?" Otogi asked. "Maybe the leader of the gang he was in knows where to find Shiraishi."

"Hirutani..." Yugi mused staring at the ground. "He's probably as the warehouse by the pier.

Ooishi smirked; he got what he wanted. He headed straight for the pier. All he could think about was Hirutani and Shiraishi. Kaiba would be proud. He's getting so close to the killer.

He stood in the doorway of the warehouse where he assumed Hirutani would be. He was right. A threatening lookig bleach blond with his hands stuffed into his pockets, Hirutani walked torwards the older man in the most threatening way he could with a glare that tried to scream bloody murder.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" he asked in a husky growl.

"I'm looking for Shiraishi Fumisato."

"Sorry, I don't know where he is. That son of a bitch probably fled to Tokyo. I don't know. Those bastards keep too many freaking secrets from me!"

* * *

"Well, that sucks," a familiar voice chuckled from the front desk of the game shop. "Two friends gone in less than a week? I've lost three in two weeks, but this takes the cake. Poor Jou, good thing his best friend in now up there in heaven with him."

"You're..." Yugi turned to look the intruder in the eyes to see the familiar face of the guy who had introduced himself as Shiraishi not that long ago. "Shiraishi!"

"Nice to see you all again. I guess this is my chance to answer questions."

"Then my first question is: 'What did you tell Honda-kun?'" Yugi practically yelled.

"Hmm, you've chosen a diffecult question for me to answer. Let me explain. Jounouchi had a secret. He told me that if I wanted to know it, I couldn't tell anyone, unless he was dead-a thought anyone in a gang has thought about. If was dead, I was allowed to tell Honda, but no one else. He told me: 'Honda knows me best, he'd understand. Yugi, Anzu, they'd be mad. They'd yell at me for keeping secrets and doing... _those_ things. I sometimes want to tell them, just to get it off my chest, but I know it's better this way.'

"I will give you this: if you do find anything from anyone, don't you dare tell Shizuka-chan. Do you hear me? Miyakawa will have your heads if Shizuka heard about Jounouchi's life amongst us."

"Is there nothing you can tell us?"

"I can tell you that Honda didn't find everything. If you want the missing piece, talk to Fujishita Sumiko. You deserve something for your friendship. You can find her in the same area as Kujaku-chan. They should know each other."

* * *

They hurried off to the park to find Mai, dressed in her normal attire rather than her 'work' clothes. She sat on the bench in the middle of the day staring solemnly at the ground, occasionally looking around at the people walking and enjoying themselves.

"Mai!" Anzu called. "You're still here? I thought... you know, you only work at night."

"I came back. This is my last day," she explained. "I'm moving back to America. To work as a hostess or something. The night life... I guess I'm getting to old for all of this. I just need to get away. I'm sorry for your losses. It's been a hard week for you all, hasn't it?"

"Uh huh," Yugi nodded. "We're going to miss you."

"Aw, I'll miss you, too. Now, you didn't come here just to say goodbye. What do you want to know now?"

"Where could we find Fujishita Sumiko? Shiraishi said we should talk to her about Jounouchi. He had a secret that Honda was trying to find out before he..."

"Su-chan? Why would she even know Jounouchi?" Mai stared at the ground again. She looked back up at them hoping for some explaination, but got nothing. "Su-chan's a Dominatrix. I don't know why Jounouchi would know her, but I can call a get you guys a meeting with her, but one of you with have to play 'costumer.' She won't give any of you the time of day if she's not getting paid. Yugi, you're perfect."

"Eh?" He stared at her confused before Anzu motioned the the way he was dressed with the leather and choker. "Oh, well if it's to help a friend."

"Don't worry, Su-chan's an expert, you're not in any danger."

Otogi had always thought that Mai was the sexiest woman he'd ever met with her big breasts and perfect curves and revealing clothing. He never planned on meet Fujishita Sumiko. He wondered if he could get her number to call her up for a private meeting, because Sumiko was dressed in a tight, short black mini skirt with leather boots coming up to her knees. A flashy black choker and black gloves that passed her elbows, long, gorgeous black hair pulled into a tight pony tail with braids pulling it back tighter. She was _the_ sexiest woman ever. Her stomach was flatter, her boobs bigger, and her curves even more noticeable than Mai. She had the _perfect_ body.

"That was fast," Anzu growled, obviously jealous at the embodiment of the perfect woman in front of her. "How'd she get here so fast in those heels?"

"Mai," She called in a sultry voice. "What's up? Who do you have for me this time?"

"Yugi-kun's been-" Mai was cut off when Otogi introduced himself as her new costumer. Yugi had to restrain Anzu from tearing him to pieces. She wasn't going to let his screw their plan up by talking the girl that had the information they wanted, then forgetting to ask the important questions because he's too busy getting whipped by the pretty girl.

"Actually, Yugi-kun wanted to try it," Mai explained pulling Otogi away from her friend.

"Aw, how cute!" She bent down to look Yugi in the eyes. "He looks like a baby panda! But Mai, I heard you were leaving. You should take this one, for old times sake."

"No, I'm done, besides. Yugi-kun requested you."

"Ah, really? That's never happened to me. I rarely get any costumers anymore, they all run away from me. They must think I'm hideous."

"There's no way! They must be nervous," Yugi complimented while Anzu growled. "You're way too beautiful to be considered hideous."

"That's so sweet."

Mai grunted. Her plan has just failed.

"What do you really want with me kid? Beautiful? Don't fuck with me. What the hell did you call me here for. I've a shitload of work to do. I'm not a fucking student, I don't get to relax once school's out."

"Su-chan, please, he doesn't know how it goes," Mai apologized pulling on her friend's arm.

"Don't fuck with me! Katou-sama's waiting for me to shove a fucking stick up his tight asshole, I don't have time to fuck around with little brats."

"Fujishita-san," Anzu reasoned. "Shiraishi told us to talk to you about a secret Jounouchi had."

"Katsu? Oh yeah, Shiraishi said that brat, Bakura, slaughtered our good friend. too bad. He was a good costumer. Took it like a man. He and Katou were practically twins when it came to their _taste_. With one major difference. Katou likes things shoved up his ass, Katsu just like to be beat up. They liked being punished.

"The kind of 'dominating' I do is a much wider range than most dominatrix. I go anywhere from just talking to sex. Though, ever since Katsu met you, he's only come to me three times. Once just after he became friends with and he told me he'd stop coming. Then he came just before his sister's operation, and once more after the Battle City Finals."

* * *

**Iruna:** I cut out the last paragraph so it's make a little more sense. I'm hoping that as I go it'll get better. I didn't think Hirutani was badass enough so I added people to Jounouchi's gang:

Takahashi- leader

Katou- 'errand boy

'Shiraishi- informant

Saitou- dealer

Nishi- 'talker'

Miyakawa- driver

Tsuchiya- gunman

Uemura- bodyguard

I hope it makes more sense now!


End file.
